Hawkeye
The story of the ex-EITC Hawkeye. Start in the Caribbean Starting out Hawkeye rarely talked with anybody, he enjoyed merely to fight out the eitc, navy, and undead to his hearts content. He had disappeared before he had really become much of anything. After about a year he had reappeared and began his training in silence. By the time Hawkeye had become a noteriety level of 20 he had met a Pirate by the name of Ragnar. Ragnar taught Hawkeye the means of being a true pirate and the love of being one. Through Ragnar, Hawkeye met another pirate by the name of Berek Thunderfist. He and Hawkeye worked quite well together and thought each other as good friends. One day something happened and Berek and Ragnar both... disappeared. Hawkeye never forgot the things he had learned from Ragnar and Berek. Hawkeye now alone again, set out in hopes of becoming a notorious pirate that all would one day know the name of. However things never seem to play out as expected with him, he had never expected to run into an EITC guild. Dealing with the EITC Hawkeye had set out on his dream of being the most knwon pirate there ever was, now a notoriety level of 28. Hawkeye had grown into a fine pirate, looting and plundering galore. One day he walked casually into Barbossa's Grotto hoping to find that undead monkey he enjoyed to play with. He had however walked in to see the monkey gone and a gathering of men and women... all in a particular outfit Hawkeye has seen on only one group of people... the EITC. Luckly for him they didnt notice the pirate that just walked in. Inside were men to the caliber of Cad Bane and his guild, Delta Republic. Captain Taylor and his guild. All he could think of was what to do in that situation... he had overheard a comment of an attack. Hawkeye figured the best thing to do was get this information and give to some powerful pirate and let them worry about it. To his surprise before he could do anything he felt hands grab at his arms and drag him up to the small patch of land in the Grotto. Hawkeye looked up to see at least 15 pistols pointed directly at him. He had no idea what to do. When the most unlikely person stepped up and ordered his men to put their weapons away, this man was none other than the infamous Cad Bane. He had the look of a very dignified man and yet... a strange kindness about him. Nothing Hawkeye had ever seen here before. Cad Bane offered Hawkeye a way out of that situation, nothing less than to join him and his guild. Hawkeye, with nothing... and yet everything to lose accepted the offer and became a member of the EITC. Hawkeye had no idea what to do, so he figured he would play along for a while. Hawkeye in his time in Delta republic met people he would never forget... names such as the stern, but kind Riskitall The Great, the dignified and strong Captain Shark Bones, and many others. He fought against the enemies such as Captain Andrew ( now a good friend ), the powerful but evil Captain Leon ( Hawkeye had some part in his downfall when he infiltrated Leon's guild acting as his friend ). He met men like mountains to him... one in particular, the wise and powerful Samuel Redbeard. At least so he thought at the time. Hawkeye got very involved in the war with Leon, Samuel, and Cad Bane whom he had created a close friendship with. Hawkeye met people in Cad's new guild Co. Republic whom he became friends with. People like Kate ( who he called " Kate the great " ), Kate goldshot, Riskitall The Great ( who he called " Risky " or " RIsk " ), Elizabeth ( who he called liz ), and others as well. Also he met friends like Lawrence Daggerpaine ( now very good friends ), Bess Firebones, and Bill Plunderbones ( also a very good friend ). In his time in Co. Republic Hawkeye learned alot about the history of the EITC and pirates alike. Hawkeye had left behind his ambition to become the most known pirate and enjoyed the life as an EITC member. Hawkeye was promoted to lord along with his good friend Risk and Grand Lord Cad Bane. At one point even stepping up to a Grand Lord himself Promoted by Cad Bane as he stepped down as the Guild Master and became second in command. Those three were in a sort of noteriety level competition to see who would master first. Risk eventually dropped off the face of the earth and he was out at level 45, Cad got lazy and began to just sit back and do whatever at about level 40. Hawkeye however kept at it, his want to master very big. With the help of Kate Goldshot healing him half the time, he finally mastered as well as most of his weapons. Hawkeye now with mastered noteriety, began to see the horrors that the EITC really was about. Hawkeye became angry at the respect he did not receive like Cad when he himself became Guild Master of Co. Republic. He believed they thought he wasnt good enough for the part. He soon realized it was because he wasnt the right person for the position he had been given. He gave the Guild Master status back to Cad and decided that it was time to break off from not just Co. Republic, but the entire EITC and return to the life of a pirate he longed for. A growing pirate... an eitc grand lord... and now a fully realized pirate once more... this is his past. And he will never forget the things he had learned, the things he had done, he only hoped he made some mark on the history of POTCO. No matter how small. Start to Becoming a Pirate Again Now a pirate once more Hawkeye returned to his life of plundering and looting for a short while. he had heard some friends from Co. Republic ask for him to come back, but he knew there was no going back now. He decided to make his own guild... meant as a guild to have fun. This guild he called Ensouled. He and his good friend Captain Felipe made the guild with Felipe as his second in command. Friends from Co. Republic followed Hawkeye into his guild and were quickly made officers. The guild grew quickly and Hawkeye was very happy with how it all turned out. By the third day the guild had accumulated over 50 members and was growing quickly. Felipe eventually broke off to try some new things out. He will be missed but the guild moved on. Unfortunately he saw Co. Republic start to die, but he wouldnt leave his own guild. Eventually Cad broke the guild and joined with Samuel Redbeard. Hawkeye's guild continued to grow and many new faces joined the ranks of Ensouled. Hawkeye no longer cared for his previous ambitions and now enjoyed a carefree life. Today Today, Hawkeye is GM of Ensouled. He is a lvl 50, with alot of high lvl and famous friends, including Samuel Redbeard, Lawrence Daggerpaine, and Cad Bane among others. Let the record show that Hawkeye has an unatural attatchment to his ostritch hat... why? Nobody is certain. But he can almost always be seen with his favored hat held high. Also today Hawkeye shares in protecting Monada with a friend, Samuel Creststeel leader of the La Casa Unida guild. Now Hawk, a capable guild master, enjoys his days doing whatever he feels like, with a steadly growing guild. Category:Pirates Category:POTCO